White Day
by birningice
Summary: white day, the opposite of Valentines Day. Where boys give the gifts. What will Yuuki's be like? Revised 9/18/10


Published 9/25/08

Revised on 9/18/10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Matsuri Hino does. sob sob

White... The only thing I see on this cold winter night. The sound of snow crunching, the sound of my breath as it comes out in small puffs, the wind wiping past my frozen face is not enough to mask the unmistakable sound of another persons foot steps.

_Who is it? why are they on this mountain? why am I on this mountain? _These thoughts come rushing through my head as I run from the strange foot steps. _Why are they chasing me? Does it sound like they are getting closer?_

I don't have time to fully comprehend there thoughts before I am hoisted in to the air. I am turned so fast I fear whip lash, but the face of my captor quickly chases those thoughts from my mind.

Never before have I ever seen anything like him, if you can call it a 'him'. fear had me more frozen than the snow ever could, _'he's going to eat me!'_, but my voice is stuck in my throat. Just as I see him go for the kill,not even able to flinch from the crippling fear...

"Cross-san!" I jerk awake in the middle of class to see the teacher glaring at me from the front of the room. "Well, now that you decided to grace us with your consciousness,why don't you pay attention to the lesson?" Snickers can be heard from my fellow students. I don't know why, It happens often enough, you would think that the novelty of it should have warn off of it by now. _' ya, why don't you try to stay up all night and see how well you do!'_ Outwardly I just sigh and accept my detention with dejection.

As class continues my mind begins to wander to my most recent dream. Actually, my only dream for the past week. I normally miss some sleep, but lately it has just been ridiculous! My reoccurring nightmares have been cutting into my already limited schedule, and further more I can't go back to sleep after.

_'It happened so long ago... The night of the attack. I wonder why I was on the mountain in the first place. The day I met Kaname-senpai...'_

Rrrriiiinnngggg! the sound cut though my inner musings as students start to shuffle out of the class. packing the notebook I was suppose to be taking notes in, and the text book I was suppose to be reading, I trudge to the back of the class where my fellow Prefect is asleep on top of his incomplete notes. _'he got more done than me'_. This is a rarity of it's self Zero never. I repeat NEVER gets more done than me!

Poke poke His eye twitches as he swats the air with the hand he is not leaning on. Poke poke Another twitch, and a frown marring his face. **Poke Poke Poke**

He grabs my wrist with a glare and mentally asks me _'what the hell do you think you are doing!'_ I'm used to his glares that I just shrug it off with a pointed look to the clock. It's strange, that with one look I know what he is going to say, I guess I can chock it up to the fact that he is always irritated about one thing or another.

Walking to the moon dorm gates to fend off the hordes of fawning girls, my mind begins to wander again. This time not about the dreams, but something else that has been bothering me. Kaname-senpai.

_'Be my lover.'_

Those words, I cant stop thinking about them. I has been about a week, and I still cant believe it. Of coarse I am happy, ecstatic even, but it all seem so surreal. To think that Kaname-senpai feels the same...

'Grrrr...! Do they have to push me! I know that they are the crazed fan girls, but really! _This aggressiveness is completely unnecessary! Is it just me or do they seem more enthusiastic than normal? Hmm. Ah! it's white day! How could I forget ( I was too busy sleeping and day dreaming)!'_

The gates open without a hitch, and the night class comes out looking as graceful and angelic as ever. My attention is diverted when the girls become even more insistent. "Stay back and don't crowd! Hey zero, you could help me you know!" Luckily he decided to acknowledge my plight and sent a withering glare to the not so rowdy crowd any more. I have to remember to ask him how he does that.

I turn as I here my name called by none other than Kaname-senpai. A warm hand grasps mine and passes me a single red rose. I stare into his beautiful eyes as he bends down to whisper in my ear. His warm breath caressing me as he says so that I cant miss it " Happy white day, Yuuki." Intoxicated by his breath I start to feel light headed as I feel his soft lips brush against my cheek.

I now feel my face heating up as he walks hand ghosting against my hair. I am now completely aware of the looks I am getting from the rest of the girls. A mixture of jealous, disbelief and anger. Oh boy was I in for it! I start saying my final prayer when the silence finally breaks and all hell breaks loose.

" WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!"

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE PREFECT!"

" WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!"

All the voices mingling together into an unrecognizable mess. Than suddenly the _ever so helpful Zero _decided to enlighten them. " They're lovers". Wow, he said it in such a bored voice that you would think that he wasn't standing in front of a mob of close to violence girls, but then again _he isn't_ the one they are after. All of a sudden his face changes into one of the best glares yet and says "Shows over! Go back to the dorms! NOW! " That sent them scrambling.

As he walks away I smile and bring the rose to my nose. The gentle smell makes my smile widen. Yes, happy white day...


End file.
